6. USV - Półfinał 2
USvision 06 - "Final Night Fever" - Półfinał 2 Little Rock, Conference Hall Hala konferencyjna w Litlle Rock drugi raz zapełniła się po brzegi. Nauczeni po poprzednim półfinale, widzowie przyszli dużo wcześniej, aby zająć miejsca w ciasnym venue. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się scena wystylizowana na klasyczny, stary dobry dancefloor. Na suficie wisiała kula dyskotekowa, świeciły się kolorowe reflektory. Z sufitu zwisały gdzieniegdzie serpentyny czy inne, kiczowate dodatki. Wszystko to tworzyło disco-klimat. Znikąd rozległ się tajemniczy, dziwny, rytmiczny dźwięk, który przypominał nieco bzyczenie muchy. Było za późno na ucieczkę. W chmurze brokatu pojawiła się Gretchen ubrana jak na filmiku niżej. Już była w dyskotekowym transie... Po występie zebrani na sali dalej falowali w dzikim transie. Nie zauważyli jak babcia odeszła, dalej machali rękoma i wyli wysoki dźwięk "I feel love". ''Sytuacja pogorszyła się gdy niektórzy wyli dalej mimo kończącego się w płucach powietrza... Popadali nogami do góry. Jakaś diwa pośród widzów piała tak głośno, że innym pękały okulary i kieliszki... Z transu wyrwała wszystkich dopiero jedyna w swoim rodzaju, neogenialna, wspaniała, bezkonkurencyjna i ogólnie jedyna właściwa prowadząca. Ubrana w cekiniastą różową suknię Fat Amy tylko raz stuknęła obcasem... '''Fat Amy: '''Good Evening USA! *wykrzyknęła* ''Publiczność ocknęła się z transu i zaczęła klaskać. 'Fat Amy: '''Mam zaszczyt powitać Was ponownie w USVISIOOOOON! ''Widzowie znowu zaczęli klaskać. Blondynka podeszła bliżej krańca sceny. 'Fat Amy: '''Dzisiaj na dobrą sprawę te same emocje co ostatnio; tyle samo stanów, tyle samo awansów... To show trzyma poziom prawie tak samo jak ja *zarzuciła włosami* ''Publika za wiwatowała na cześć pani host. 'Fat Amy: '''Tak jak powinniście pamiętać, moi mili *spojrzała na widownie* Decyzja należy do was *powiedziała teatralnie* Głosy z sms'ów i aplikacji... To wszystko się liczy! ''Fani Amy zawyli radośnie. 'Fat Amy: '''A co więcej dzwoniąc na infolinię macie szansę wygrać... Uwaga... *zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę* Dwanaście tuzinów mini-burgerów! ''Widzowie oszaleli. Wszyscy sięgnęli po telefony. 'Fat Amy: '''Chwila, chwila... Jeszcze nie czas *uspokoiła tłumy* Eh, amatorzy *dodała ciszej i poprawiła odsłuch w uchu* Apka, apka... Pamiętacie? Dziewczyna wyjęła telefon w różowej obudowie, pokazała włączoną aplikację USV. '''Fat Amy: '''Nie będę tego przedłużała tak jak Aubrey to robiła z włosami... It's time to start USA! Prowadząca odeszła przy akompaniamencie oklasków. Zaczęły się występy. ... Po 11 występach nastąpiła przerwa. Na scenie stała Fat Amy. '''Fat Amy: '''Oh, co to były za emocje! Czasem rzewnie, czasem broadway, a czasem... New Hampshire... Muszę wam z przykrością powiedzieć, że musicie zrobić sobie przerwę od podziwiania mnie i dla odmiany pooglądać Drake'a w Green Roomie! ''Aplauz. ... Green Room znajdował się w zaadaptowanym na potrzeby show, przepastnym pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie jakimś zapleczu... Teraz wisiało tam mnóstwo serpentyn, na podłodze było mnóstwo brokatu. W różnych miejscach stały mini kule dyskotekowe. Panował przyjemny, dyskotekowy półmrok. Funkcje loży pełniły porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu, fioletowe pufy. Na środku, przed kamerą stał Drake. 'Drake: '''No to jeszcze raz... Chłopak poszedł do pierwszej "loży". Siedziała tam (o ironio) ładna blondynka. '''Drake: '''Cześć... Jesteś... Kate, zeszłoedycyjna reprezentantka Karoliny. '''Kate: '''Oh witaj *powiedziała wesoło* To prawda, byłam w Teksasie ^^ '''Drake: '''Myślisz, że... E... Uda ci się powtórzyć sukces? Drugie miejsce... '''Kate: '''Nie wiem, staram się być optymistyczna *uśmiechnęła się* Zależy mi by znaleźć się na jednej fan stronie w ankiecie na najbardziej legendarnych wykonawców ^^ W ostatniej edycji nie trafiłam... Prowadzący, który notabenne figurował zawsze w tej ankiecie, już chciał coś powiedzieć kiedy głos w słuchawce coś mu rzekł... '''Drake: '''Heeh... Jesteś legendą już teraz? *powiedział zupełnie niepewnie* Będziesz w ankiecie *tu zabrzmiał pewnie* Brunet jakoś nie chciał więcej spędzać czasu w tej loży, nie lubił za długo być w towarzystwie ludzi, poszedł dalej. Od kobiecego towarzystwa nie mógł się jednak uwolnić - wpadł do loży Missouri, do Bianci. '''Bianca: '''Hej? '''Drake: '''E... *zarumienił się lekko* Cześć? *spoważniał* Nadawca Missouri to bliski przyjaciel szefostwa centrali organizacji... Masz z racji tego poczucie pewności? '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście. Zawsze. '''Drake: '''E... *plątał mu się język* Zawsze? Wygrasz USV? Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. '''Drake: '''Heh... No dobrze... Pozdrów szefa? '''Bianca: '''Pozdrowię *powiedziała zdawkowo* Ten wywiad zdecydowanie się nie kleił. Drake czym prędzej udał się spróbować swoich sił wśród reprezentacji... New Jersey. Siedziała tam jednak też dziewczyna... No cóż, nie miał wyjścia. '''Drake: '''Cześć. '''Suzie: '''Cześć. Oboje, z racji tego, że byli raczej małomówni, spuścili wzrok. '''Drake: '''To... To nie jest twój pierwszy raz tutaj, jak się czujesz jako weteranka? '''Suzie: '''Hm... Jak mam być szczera to dziwnie. Sława nie jest prosta *wzruszyła ramionami* '''Drake: '''Hm? *wydał się zainteresowany* Rozwiniesz? Brunetka pokiwała głową, założyła nogę na nogę, pokazała do kamery ładniutkie botki. '''Suzie: '''Internet i opinia publiczna robią swoje, to nie łatwe *westchnęła* Naczytałam się okropnych rzeczy; że jestem marionetką wytwórni, że nie mam własnego głosu, że do reprezentacji New Jersey dostałam się przez oszustwo... Takie tam... *spuściła głowę* Słysząc tą historię chłopak posmutniał, podsunął swoją pufę bliżej pufy dziewczyny. Nie wiedział długo co zrobić, więc objął ją ramieniem (dziewczynę, nie pufę). '''Drake: '''No tak, życie jest brutalne... '''Suzie: '''Jest... Nikt się nie przejmuje nigdy presją, tym co czuje... Poza telewizją stanową, oni mnie wspierają przy pisaniu piosenek... Ale poza tym wszyscy myślą, że jestem podstawiona, nawet nie biorą moich występów w poprzednich edycjach na serio! Na moment zapadła cisza. Drake nie wiedział co robić. Jeszcze raz ścisnął dziewczynę i wewnętrznie spanikowany czmychnął. Nie miał czasu na długie zastanawiania, wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę.. '''Kitty: '''O jeju, ale słodki! '''Emma: '''Kitty, uspokój się! '''Ursula: '''Ależ on jest uroczy ^^ '''Tatiana: '''Weźcie dziewczyny, to tylko Drake (please) brałam z nim udział w poprzednich edycjach parę razy. Chłopak, który w istocie wpadł, a raczej spadł na podłogę potknąwszy się o pufę, z trudem się pozbierał. Eh, znowu był w otoczeniu tyyylu dziewczyn. Nie żeby mu się nie podobało... Wsm tak i nie... '''Drake: '''Cześć? Girlsband widzę. '''Kitty: '''Nooo *zaklaskała* Mamy wysokie miejsce u buków *dała telefon blisko twarzy chłopaka* Widzisz? '''Drake: '''Nie -.- *wyprostował się* Wy dopiero wejdziecie na scenę, jak emocje? Wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. Odezwała się Tatiana. '''Tatiana: '''Znakomicie ^^ '''Drake: '''Super. Dłużej nie mógł wytrzymać. Uciekł. W biegu minął lożę rozkoszy okupowaną przez Teksas. Chwila co? Ano Lukas i Lukaninho siedzieli na pufach otoczeni przez adekwatnie do występu ubrane dziewczyny. Jrgita i Evelynn trzymały mikrofony i syczały w nie, a Asashina siedziała w spokoju, po turecku, na podłodze. Drake tylko widząc dziewczyny zawahał się... Poszedł gadać z chłopakami. '''Drake: '''Lukas i Luka! Wielkie gwiazdy! '''Lukaninho: '''Największe gwiazdy muzyki w USA *powiedział dumnie* Z supportem weteranki europejskiego Songvision *mruknął w stronę Evelynn* Lukas oddał pałeczkę starszemu koledze, sam nic nie mówił, tylko czasem kiwnął głową. '''Drake: '''Czyli, jak zgaduje *oparł się będącej niebezpiecznie blisko Jurgicie* jesteście bardzo pewni awansu. '''Asashina: '''I ponownej wygranej stanu *wtrąciła się* '''Lukaninho: '''Dokładnie. Bardzo nie lubimy przegrywać. '''Lukas: '''Chorobliwie *wtrącił się* '''Lukaninho: '''Jak zwał tak zwał... *machnął ręką* Wobec takiej pewności siebie Drake wolał po prostu usunąć się w cień. Odszedł. Poszedł. W loży Kalifornii znalazł tylko karteczkę ;u; ''"Nadrabiamy to co w święta uniemożliwiła kontuzja nogi, xoxo" 'Drake: '''No wiecie co ;u; ... ... Po wywiadach kamera wróciła na główną scenę, gdzie w swej różowej sukience stała główna prowadzącą. ''Aplaaauz. 'Fat Amy: '''Co tam się dzieje? Huh, oby zdążyli na występ wrócić... Co do występów, to oto one! ''Wielki aplauz. Po ostatnim występie na scenę wróciła Fat Amy.. 'Fat Amy: '''Występy za nami, czas na resztę^^ ''Aplauz publiczności! 'Chuck: '''Czas liczenia do początku głosowania! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! ... Skrót się skończył. Scena dalej świeciła się jasno. '''Fat Amy: '''Głosowanie trwa, a tym co już oddali i chcą mieć na czym zawiesić wzrok... Jeju, powtarzam słowo w słowo teksty z 1st semi... No to zapraszam na występ tych pań! *uciekła* Scenę spowił dym, gdy opadł na scenie stały przyszykowane Arisha i Sophia ... Po występie pań wróciła Fat Amy. Prowadząca stała ze swoim telefonem z różowym logiem WD40 na pleckach case'a. '''Fat Amy: '''Mówię wam, ten występ rozgrzał mnie do czerwoności! Sophia, dziewczyna z niezwykłym talentem i Arisha, która jej nie ustępuje... Sophia miała świetną karierę w barwach Kalifornii, Asha miała mniej szczęścia, bo w finale preselekcji ktoś ją zwyczajnie zblokował i nie mogła się pokazać w pełnej krasie no i przegrała *dramatyczna poza ubolewania* A teraz wyniki *wróciła do normalnego tonu* ''Oklaski. 'Fat Amy: '''Szczęśliwe 12 stanów, losowa kolejność... Pierwszy stan *w tle poleciała muzyka pełna napięcia* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Wyoming.jpg Wyoming! ''Brexley wiwatuje. 'Fat Amy: '''Drugi stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:California.jpg Kalifornia! ''Shannon jak gdyby nigdy nic całuje Diona w policzek. 'Fat Amy: '''Trzeci stan *wpatruje się w ekran* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Hawaje.png Hawaje! Brawo Jace... To znaczy Jeff! ''Jeff siedzi niewzruszony. 'Fat Amy: '''Czwarty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Oregon.png Oregon! ''Rhys wzrusza ramionami. 'Fat Amy: '''Piąty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:New_Jersey.png New Jersey! ''Suzie ucieszyła się. 'Fat Amy: '''Szósty stan... *patrzy na ekran* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Teksas.png Teksas! ''Grupowe zbijanie piątek. 'Fat Amy: '''Siódmy stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Arizona.png Arizona! ''Chuck wystrzelił z rewolweru 'Fat Amy: 'Ósmy stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Karolina_P%C3%B3%C5%82nocna.png Karolina Północna! Kate uśmiechnęła się. 'Fat Amy: '''Dziewiąty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Dakota_P%C3%B3%C5%82nocna.jpg Dakota Północna! ''Rain pomachała do kamery.. 'Fat Amy: '''Dziesiąty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Waszyngton.png Waszyngton! ''Dziewczyny z KETU tulą się jak teletubisie. 'Fat Amy: '''Jedenasty stan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Ohio.png Ohio! ''Kenneth poderwał sie z radości z pufy. 'Fat Amy: '''No i stan dwunasty *spojrzała w telefon* ... ... ... ''Abby krzyżuje palce. ... ... ... Bianca wydaje się spokojna. ... ... ... Vicky podrzuca nóż. ... ... ... Maneta je kebaba. ... ... ... ... ... 30px|link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Plik:Wirginia_Zachodnia.png WIRGINIA ZACHODNIA!!! Gigantyczny aplauz. Prowadząca uśmiecha się DO KAMERY. '''Fat Amy: '''EMOCJE! Ugh! To było USvision półfinał drugi, zapraszam na największy... Finał! Ju-hu! Prowadząca wyparowała w chmurze konfetti, a publika dalej wiwatowała. Kategoria:USvision